Isaac VS Chara
Description: These children had tangled with monsters at young ages with hearts filled with determination, but for differing reasons with differing determinations. Which indie hit kid will walk away the victor? Will Isaac tear Chara a new one, or will Chara's victory be a sole in... I'm so sorry for those terrible puns. Interlude: TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! (Start is pressed as we're taken to the title screen) SELECT YOUR CHARACTERS! LET'S ROCK? Alrighty!'' / Uh, one sec... ("Alrighty!" is selected as the screen fades to black...) Interlude: (And stays black, except for a small childish figure in green clothing appearing in the distance.) Music: (Howling Wind) '''...Greetings. I am Chara. Thank you. Your power awakened me from death. My "human soul." My "determination." They were not mine, but YOURS. At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? ''' '''Why was I brought back to life? ... You. With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. ' '''HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. ' '''Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me. ' '"Chara." Now. ''' '''Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. ''' '''Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next. ERASE/''DO NOT'' No...? Hm... How curious. You must have misunderstood. '''''SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL? ... ... ... ... ... *THUD!* (Music stops) The sound attracted the murderous child's attention, making them look down right in front of them, seeing a pitiful sight. It was another child, just like them, but this one was different. He was completely naked, shriveled up into a ball crying, before realizing where they are. Quickly springing up, they surveyed their surroundings. It was dark, darker...yet darker. Turning his attention to Chara, he looked at the with some curiosity and fear, while Chara was already trying to analyze them. ISAAC - ATK 3.5 DEF 10 Pathetic, yet free Exp. Last obstacle from your victory. Kill. "Isaac..." Chara spoke up eerily in their bold voice, gaining his attention, mainly because they knew his name. "Obviously you didn't hear..." Chara went on, closing their eyes, before opening them up, showing them without pupils. Music: (Infanticide) "IN THIS WORLD, IT'S ''KILL OR BE KILLED," they declared, slashing their knife at Isaac, who jumped out of the way in time, tears going faster, seeing how bleak and depressing the situation at hand is. Regardless, he still stood a fighting stand, not willing to let them kill him. "'Strange..." Chara slowly teased. "'''You know nothing about me, nor this world, and yet you still want me gone..." their face turned into it's laughing position, scaring Isaac some more, having his tears fall faster. "You have a good intuition!" They declared, before dashing at Isaac, ready to slice him open. TRIUMPH OR DIE...FIGHT! SIXTY SECONDS! Chara swings wildly at Isaac, who steps aside quickly. Seeing how dangerous this could be, he pops a wafer into his mouth, giving him a strange blue glow around his head. Feeling more relieved, he starts firing tears at Chara, who gets hit by a couple before falling back, running around Isaac now. "So you attack with tears to...Are you related to Napstablook by any chance?" they teased, but with the reference going over Isaac's head, he just stood there confused. Seeing this as a opportunity, Chara lunges at the weeping child, striking his arm. Whimpering, Isaac rushes back, while Chara looks at them confused, especially now that a bird and a fly has spawned next to Isaac and appear to be rushing towards them. "Stranger and stranger...you seem to be affected by my knife, but are still up..." Chara noted, not aware of the wafer's effects, ducking and side-stepping the familiars. "Very well; I shall strike harder!" They declared, pulling out and eating a legendary hero before the 2 animal buddies came back to try and swipe at them. FIFTY SECONDS! Seeing them distracted by eating, Isaac starts firing tears again, also kicking towards the murderous child a bomb. Chara got hit again by a few tears, but dodged to the right to avoid the bomb blast. "You really aren't that creative of a child, are yo-'" Chara stopped, noticing a antenna of the sorts popping up behind Isaac with a pink ball on the top. "'What the..." *'BOOM!'* The black bomb actually exploded in a cross shape pattern, and Chara was right in it, dealing a good number of damage to the fallen child. FORTY SECONDS! "Oh, you are tougher than I thought..." Chara admitted, noticing the fly and bird flying back in, but this time, due to their speaking, they both managed to swarm Chara's face, distracting them till they swiped them down with the knife. "But you still won't be good enough to save this pathetic world!" the now bloody face child more or less shouted at this point, running towards Isaac, who was holding something in his hand, tucked away before... *'CHING!*' The malice child eye's widened as they felt a knife pierce through them, before seeing the knife pulled back by Isaac. THIRTY SECONDS! "Oh? You have a real knife to? This is gonna be fun..." Chara giggled wickedly, making Isaac's knees shake, before feeling Chara's knife pierce their shoulder, but still only doing a small fraction of a damage. "H-how...''how are you still up?!?" the haunted child roared, slashing wildly as Isaac back-stepped away, tossing to them a bomb. This time, Chara was ready, and got out of the cross shaped pattern before it exploded. As a bonus, Isaac was still in it, and it dealt a good number to him as well, making him cringe. "'You stupid baby..." Chara insulted, before stabbing him through the head and kicking him back, with Isaac sliding on the floor for a bit. ''TWENTY SECONDS!'' Isaac slowly got up, crying wildly as tears streamed down his bloody face. Regardless, he was still in it, as he pulled out a charred masked and put it on, smiling in a very intense way. "'''Well, good for you. Get ready to embrace your death!" they declared, full on sprinting towards Isaac, before looking at them in shock and confusion. Isaac was placing bombs and kicking them around at what appears to be random, not caring where they were. However, Chara did, and as they went off, was avoiding them to the best they could. However, as they failed to completely spot each black bomb (and who could blame them? It was pitch black during the fight), they received a considerable amount of damage, knocking them around and back. TEN SECONDS! Surprisingly, they still stood up, panting heavily. Looking around at the dust of clouds the bombs made, they assumed the best and that Isaac perished in the explosion. Turning back to where they thought that their "Player" was at, they got ready to charge at them. FIVE... *'SHING!*' Eyes almost popping open, they fell to their knees before falling down completely, turning around to see what happened, only to see a horrifying sight to them. "W-what?!?" FOUR... Isaac was still up and alive, but not only that, he looked BETTER than before, as if the blasts healed them. Now without the mask, he readied his knife to finish Chara. THREE... "DIE! DIE ALREADY!" Chara wildly screamed, swinging her knife to and fro in hopes of catching him in the cross-fire, but to no avail as he stepped back to avoid them. TWO... Isaac tossed the knife right into Chara's head, leaving it stuck in there before planting a bomb on Chara. "N-NO! I came too fa-'" *'BOOM!* And with that, Chara's red heart, their soul, ejected from their body, shaking violently. ONE... *'ZRRT!'* The soul split into two, as Isaac, seeing them as half-hearts, pulled out a empty jar and placed into the jar, where they collapsed into dust. KO! (Music Ends) Sighing with delight, Isaac soon noticed that the scene shifted to what appears to be a black hallway, with a sunflower field in the middle, of which was standing out the most, like it was supposed to be alive or something. For some reason, Isaac felt convinced to take that one out, and put it in his ear. It fit like a glove, and Isaac looked ahead, seeing a giant door ahead of him. Walking out, he saw what he thought he would never see again... The sun. Smiling genuinely for the first time, Isaac finally felt like... He was free. Post-Fight Winner: Music: (Binding Of Isaac's Menu Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... (Isaac teleports onto the podium with a telepills, and gives a thumbs up.) ISAAC!Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Child vs child themed one minute melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Carnivalia's ringmaster Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees